Bad Friends
by Matthew. Idk
Summary: After a summer break. It seemed everyone had changed. Wether it was good or bad was to be seen. Will new friendships form as old ones fall apart.
1. Friend Trouble

In this story they already defeated XANA but they keep Lyoko on so Jeremy can build what he wants on it.

Finally summer was over and with it the summer school I was forced into. My grades were definetly not the best last year and the only reason I'm still in this school and probably got here in the first place was because my dad's the principle. It was literacy and algebra that had kicked my butt last year and almost again over the summer. If I hadnt had the help of Jim surprisingly of all people, I would've been held back. I actually learned I really enjoyed literacy. Not really the reading but definetly the writing aspect and I started writing my own short stories. All about various topics from romance to mystery.

Because of all of that I never got to go to the mall and shop for clothes or makeup or hang out at the mall looking gor a new boy to follow. Though if I'm being honest I wouldn't have done any of that stuff even if I wanted to. I probably would've been stalking Ulrich even if he was with his friends or his girlfriend Yumi. But I'm glad I didn't, those were some of the major things I had the last three months to think about, and believe me I thought about it. Right at the end of sophomore year both Herve and Nicholas completely stopped talking to me. I quickly realized, I couldn't blame them. They stayed with me all the time and all I ever did was berate them and talk about myself or Ulrich.

Which brings me to my other major realization. I was also really annoying to Ulrich and really mean to his friend group when all I wanted to do was hang out with them. I decided that the first thing I would do was look for their group in the courtyard and apologize for all the grievances I gave them. And of corse that's exactly where i saw them. Just like last year they were all standing together in the middle of the courtyard along with Milly as well. Just as happy as ever. I took that as my chance to get the first part of my guilt off my chest. I had also planned on apologizing to Herve and Nicholas as well.

I walked over and as I neared the groups circle. I couldnt help but keep my head down in fear of what they thought but I gave myself a chance to look up and see that Ulrich noticed me.

"Why are you coming over here Sissy? We just got back from summer vacation and your already gonna try and get to me. Get it through your stupid thick skull that we don't want anything to do with you." I couldn't say I didn't expect it since that was typically there normal reaction since that's what I usually come to do. I went to reply but, without letting me get a word out, he cut me off

"Jeez did you get full on retarded. No wonder Herve and Nicholas moved on. You don't even know when to walk away anymore." I had to stand there wide eyed trying to realize what just happend. He's always made jokes when I tried to talk to them but they were never that nasty or hurt that much. I even noticed Odd give him a weird look. I tried to continue what I was gonna say but was in too much shock to do anything. Eventually I just turned around and walked away.

"Don't you think that was kinda harsh Ulrich?" Odd asked. Ailita was also concerned with Ulrich as she had spent summer with Jeremie on the super computer and no one ever hung out with Ulrich and Yumi after they got together at the end of Sophmore year.

She spoke up in agreement with Odd

"Ulrich even if she annoys you that's a very hurtful thing to say." They were both ignored by their friends as Yumi began to speak to Ulrich. "Whats up with her clothes now guess she realized she wasn't pretty enough to use daddy's money on nice clothes."

"She's perfect with the oversized hoodie and baggy jeans look she has now. Guess she thinks slob is the new fashion." Ulrich chimes in

"Yeah and it looks like she gained a few pounds too. Maybe she's just trying to hide the shame." Odd looked at his two friends with surprise colored on his face as Ulrich and Yumi walk off together to get a drink from the vending machine before going to class.

He moved his head over to Aileta and asked "Dont you think that was kinda fucked up what they were saying about her? It's not like I exactly enjoy her company either but even I've never talked anyone down like that before."

"Who knows?" She replies "I'll try talking to Yumi at lunch today but Ulrich will definetly be with us as well so they'll probably talk to each other mostly. I think you have lunch with Jeremey at 5th period so I might go to Jim and ask if he could try and get my scedule moved around today so I can be with you guys." Aileta glanced down at her phone then turned and began to walk away. "Jeremie needs me, talk to you later."

As Odd stood in the courtyard, now alone, he thought about his friends rude behavior. He didn't like how they treated Sissy no matter how annoying she was probably gonna be. He made a mental note to try and apologize for his friends behavior. Luckily his first class is with her and Ulrich so that will be his chance to get him to apologize as well.

After the encounter with the group Sissy ran back to her dorm room even though she knew she would miss at least the first couple minutes of her first period class. She needed to take some Advil because of the headache that was growing worse every minute. After grabbing a soda from the stash she kept under her bed and tossing the pills is her mouth she sat on her bed and gave herself some time to breathe. She had been getting headaches more often recently. She told her father this about a week before school began and he tried to be funny and say "well your finally using your brain. It's probably sore." He knew that annoyed his daughter though and apologized for it. It made her feel even worse that her father also thought she was dumb. He ended up giving her the Advil to keep in her room and said she should go to the nurse. And ask to get it checked out.

She started her walk to the classroom building and grabbed her phone to check her scedule for the year. She had to head over to Mrs. Hertz room. She had physics this year and from reading the sylybus that was sent to everyone's dorm rooms. She could already tell she would have a problem with it. As she thought, she got there almost five minutes after the bell rang but saw that the teacher hadn't come yet and everyone found the seat they wanted for the year already. She scanned the room for any open seats. She saw some various empty tables through the room but saw only one other person alone.

Odd was actually able to make it on time to class for the first time. He fuigured he would raise his teachers hopes on the first day before inevitably skipping most of the time. He looked around the room for his friend Ulrich but he wasn't there. Odd guessed he was probably walking Yumi to her class first before coming over so he took the liberty of choosing the table they would sit at for the year. A specific table in what he deemed as the perfect spot. A table with two seats, on the wall with the windows so he would have something to look at if he got bored. He walked over and set his bag on the opposite seat to indicate that he was saving it for someone. Now that he was set he took his phone out and texted Ulrich while everyone was still waiting for the teacher to show up.

After a few minutes of spamming Odd still had not gotten a reply from his friend on when he was gonna be there. He looked over at the seat still occupied only by his bag. He remembered if the teacher walked in she would get mad about bags being on chairs like last year so he moved it to his side on the floor. Realizing Ulrich was probably not gonna respond he switched his phone off and laid his head down on the table.

Before he could even begin to rest his eyes he felt on knock on the table. He looked up and to his suprise saw Sissy standing by his table. After a couple seconds of a silent awkward tention she finally spoke up and asked "Hi Odd is it ok if I sit here." He stared at her in confusion for a few more seconds before finally answering "Uh yeah that's ok." I guess Ulrich is gonna be late for class. That's a first from what I remember. I guess I'll be apologizing for him. "I'm surprised Mrs. Hertz is taking so long to get here." Odd said. Trying to engege in small talk and as if on cue Mrs. Hertz walked into the room and grabbed the attendance sheet from the front desk. Sissy noticed this and giggles at the coincidence. "Are you magic?" "I guess. Maybe it will work for Ulrich to." Odd replied with a smile. As he said this Sissy got a suprised look which quickly morphed to a nervous worry. "Oh I guess I should move then since your probably gonna want to sit together." Odd waves his hand "Na that's fine he took to long so he's gonna have to get a seat further back. Oh and by the way, sorry for what Ulrich and Yumi where saying earlier. I don't know what's up with them they usually don't act that way." Suddenly he heard his name yelled from the front of the class "Oh sorry miss. Here" She glared at him "Can we please not have a repeat of last year." At this, everyone began laughing. "No problem miss, you won't have to worry about me." She rolled her eyes "I'll believe it when I see it."

Ulrich never ended up showing for class which annoyed Odd. As everyone was leaving he continued to try and call but it kept going straight to his voice mail. "Maybe it just ran out of battery." Sissy suggested. Ha I doubt it, Odd thought. "I'll see you later Sissy. I'm gonna go look for Ulrich." He waved behind him as he began walking off.


	2. Unfortunate Encounter

Frustrated, Odd walked back to the dormitories looking for his friend. He was not going to allow him to skip any more classes. He made his way back to his room and found it was locked which wasnt odd since that was was the smart thing to do. Odd fuigured no one was there but thought he'd grab some extra cash while he was around. He fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door swinging it open with a loud sigh. He looked in the room and was thrown into shock before slaming the door shut. He could not believe what he had just witnessed.

**Sissy:**

Sissy waved goodbye to Odd as he ran off towards the dorms. She couldnt help but feel an awkward sense of warmth. As she turned begining to make her way to her next class she walked right into Jim, falling over and dropping all her things. "Oh sorry Sissy didnt mean to scare you there." He laughed, grabbing her hand and lifting her up. "So, how's the day been going so far? Has my summer school program come in handy yet?"

Sissy sighed "Oh I dont know Jim, you know how i told you i was gonna try and apologize? Well i did and they mostly just treated me like crap and blew me off. Well everyone except for Odd i guess. He's the only one that apologized and actually let me sit next to him in science. We worked on the first assignment together and he actually helped too." As Sissy began to go on about Odd and her science class she began genuinely smiling for the first time in a long time.

Jim laughed and patted her on the head. "Well at least your making friends again. And sorry about that darn group. Ive always had my suspicions about them. If theyre gonna give you any more problems just let me know." Sissy nodded and thanked him. "Oh geez look at the time, you shouldve been at your next class by now." Jim ripped a piece of paper off a note pad and sloppily scibbled out a late pass for her. "Alright now head out i'll see you later.

**Odd:**

Odd's face was buring red. Porn was one thing, but he never wanted to see his friends commiting such acts. Ulrich soon came out the room, now wearing pants. "Jeez Odd you ever heard of knocking."

"Well how was i supposed to know you two were in there." Odd rolled his eyes still uncomfortable. "Anyway it dosent matter just be sure to make it to next period, i have something i need to talk to you about."

Odd walked away leaving Ulrich behind. Annoyed his alone time with Yumi was cut he slammed the door and walked back to Yumi "Who said we have to listen to him." Yumi said as she pulled Ulrich back onto the bed. "Come on Ulrich dont worry, its Odd we're talking about here. He probably just wants to blab about some new game or song."

"Yeah i know but he seemed kind of annoyed. What if he tries to pull something." Ulrich threw his head back and sighed. "He's just been pissing me off lately. He acts like a lonely fucking toddler, constantly demanding attention."

Yumi groaned realizing Ulrich was too annoyed to have fun anymore. "Look if he really annoys you that much why dont you just tell him to leave you alone. Its not like we need to hang out eith him anymore."

"Dont forget he's my roomate though. I cant just stop talking to him and continue living with him." Ulrich punched the door fueled by anger.

"Yo calm down. Are you trying to get us caught." Yumi pulled Ulrich close and wrapped her arms around his back. "You'll just have to deal with it then. Now shut up and get back on the bed." Ulrich smiled and joined her.

Ulrich didnt show up again for second period. Odd was fuming and was out the door the second the bell rang, not even giving Aileita time to attempt to calm him down. As he was sprinting down the hall a door opened in front of him and he slammed into it, falling back onto the floor and blacking out.

Odd later awoke to find himself in the nurses office. He heard a faint sound of pencil on paper. He tried to move but felt a massive pain in his head. He couldnt stop himself from grunting which alerted the person next to him. He heard a gasp as the peraon stood up. Aileita was staring down at him with worry in her eyes. "Hey Odd, how ya feelin." She asked, gently touching his head. He flinched at the pain, casuing her to jerk her hand away.

"Well i can say ive definitely felt better before." He slowly turned his head to smile at her. He was attempting to hold back his pain from escaping him.

"The nurse said you probably have a concussion, which isnt to suprising since you ran head first into a metal door." Aileita laughed and handed him a glass of water. "Oh and you must be pretty hungry I asked Jeremie to grab some dinner on the way over."

"Woah, what do ya mean dinner, didnt we just get out of second period?" Odd tried to get up but his head felt like it was about to explode causing him to fall to the floor.

"Hey be carfull, your gonna hurt yourself even more. And yeah you've been out for a few hours. The faculty was thinking about calling the hospital but i told them you'd be good."

"Geez thanks, the last thing i need is a hospital bill for my parents they're already broke as it is." Aileita grabbed Odds arm and lifted him back onto the bed. "How long have you been hanging out here?"

"Only about twenty minutes" she responded "after you didnt show up for lunch i figured somthing was wrong and went to the office. They let me know you were here and i didnt come down till classes ended." As they kept talking Jeremie entered the office with a tray full of food.

"Hey Odd I let Rosa know what happend to you. She threw some extra potatoes and ham on for you." Jeremie set the tray on Odds lap and pulled out his computer.

"Aw thanks Einstein, I knew you weren't an emotionless robot." Jeremie rolled his eyes with a smile and began typing away. "So has anyone heard from Ulrich?"

**A bit later:**

Jim stomped down the halls of the dormitory as kids flew by him getting back from they're final classes. As the heard began to thin out he found the room he was looking for. He pounded his fist and waited for a reply. Nothing... he pounded again. Still nothing. He grabbed a key ring from his pocket and began fiddling with it. Just as he was about to find his keys Odd strolled up behind him.

"Hey Jim do you need anything." Odd asked. He knew why Jim was at his dorm. Probably not for him, but more likely Ulrich.

Jim eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah I'm gonna need you to open your door." Odd chuckled and pushed the door open.

"Ah, um ok, well if you need help with something let me know. I'm gonna start my homework." Odd sighed and began stepping over trash and clothes left on the floor to reach his desk. He wasn't going to speculate who's clothes they were but he could take a good guess.

Jim looked away from the room nervous and confused. "Uhhh... thoes wouldn't happen to be women's underwear would they?" Odd looked back at Jim and then were he was pointing. Somehow some underwear ended up on the ceiling fan. "Can you explain this Odd?" Jim questioned the boy while trying to keep out of the room. He certainly didn't want a scandal.

"What do you think?" Odd responded with a hint of enjoyment from his current situation. "I heard that you had carried me to the nurse after what happend today so I'll assume that question was for shits and giggles." The boy got up and opened a mini fridge he had next to his bed. "Bastards couldn't even leave my soda alone."

Jim turned and entered the dorm room grabbing Odd by the shoulder. "I will not accept that attitude from a student now tell me where Ulrich and Yumi are or I'm gonna have to get the principle involved." As Jim went to return to the hallway he walked right into Ulrich.

"Geez watch it fatso!" Ulrich yelled at the mass that knocked into him. He looked up and was very suprised. He began sprinting down the hall with Jim quick to follow.

Guess I'll have to clean this myself, though I don't know how keen they'll be about me touching their clothes_. _Odd thought to himself. Odd threw his head back and sighed_._

By the time dinner rolled around no one had heard or seen Ulrich. Odd began his walk to the cafeteria but was intercepted at the bottom of the stairwell by a fuming Yumi. "What, did you think it would be funny to rat us out" Odd hopped off the last stair just to be pushed backward by her. "Listen up, if we get into trouble your screwed."

Odd took it as an empty threat but still defended himself anyway. "Of course I didn't snitch. You two just suck at hiding. And great job cleaning up after yourself by the way. I had to grab a step ladder just to reach your underwear on the ceiling fan."

Yumi flushes bright red "You little shit!" She swung her arm and slapped him hard on the cheek before storming off. Odd tried to laugh it off but he was still worried.

"Guys I'm telling you I really think somethings up. Sure they were away with each other most of the time but they weren't this bad were they?" Now at dinner Jeremie and Aileita were working on homework while Odd rambled about his frustrations. "I just don't know guys, I used to be able to go to Ulrich about all my problems and now he refuses to have a conversation even through text."

Jeremie looked up from his notebook and directed his attention to his anxious friend. Have you ever considered it's possible that they were only friends with us because of the XANA problem? You gotta remember that we really only hung out when it involved fighting or stuff like that."

"So what Einstein, are you saying they never actually liked us? No way, I refuse to believe it." Odd rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Oh I know, maybe XANA has somthing to do with this. Or maybe..."

As Odd began rambling off ideas Jeremie looked over to Aileita. "I think he's definitely losing it."

A/N: Ok so I didn't even realize this but it's been a year (-3 days) since I posted the first chapter which is insane. I've been writing this for months now and sorry about that. Sorry there's not that much Sissy but I wanted to expand on the characters relationships. I'm worried I made Ulrich and Yumi seen to evil from the start. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Hopefully it won't be another year.


End file.
